This invention relates generally to systems for providing ignition voltage to the spark plugs in an automobile, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus for charging and discharging a high voltage capacitor across a high voltage ignition coil of a spark plug.
The conventional and widely used capacitor discharge ignition system includes an inverter circuit with a simple passive feedback network, which unfortunately is not very stable particularly in cold weather starting, and therefore is not very reliable.
Consequently, a need in the art exists for an improved capacitive discharge ignition system which is reliable and exhibits stable performance characteristics.